Dreams
by Dimples73
Summary: Reba/Narvel story- Everyone has a dream right well this is one of those dreams that comes true
1. summary

Hey so would anyone still be willing to read a Reba/ Narvel adoption story where they adopt a girl about age 12

Everyone has a dream right well this is one of those dreams that comes true


	2. characters

This pure imagination not at all real I don't know Reba or anyone else associated with her. This is purely fiction

Also I don't know the exact ages of Reba's grandkids or step kids

Reba and Navrel 58 &57

Shelby 23

Nehemiah-11 ( was called Nehemiah - her parents thought they were having a boy. When they saw she was a girl they decided to call her Mia)

Brandon and Kelly 35 &31

Savannah Seth, -11&7

Shawna & Harley Reed-42

Chelsea-19

Chassidy and Scott Standefer- 35

Mason& Jadyn-11 & 9

Pake and Kate McEntire-61

Autumn McEntire,

Chism McEntire

Calamity

Alice+ Robert

Vince,

Garrett

Trevor

Haley

Susie and Mark Eaton-56

EP

Lucchese

Samuel


	3. Chapter 1

Mia walked the streets of California it was a cool evening. Mia's real name was Nehemiah Carter it was her middle name but she used it as her last name. She had nothing but her dreams she often didn't know what to dream anymore. Her parents didn't want her. Her mother gave birth to her and left the hospital her father left with her mumbling his wife should have had an abortion. She had been told this by her social worker. Whom had her in foster care until she was three She ended up living with her parents whom were basically fall down drunks she was in and out of foster homes and back with her parents she almost felt like a yoyo She had been in many different foster homes some nice some bad some horrible. She was put into a foster home just three weeks ago they hit her and treated her like a servant. She ran away. She never looked back. Now she lived on the streets stealing or panhandling to get money. She often told herself she was destined for greatness. She figured it was all a dream. That's all dreams are made of dreaming for change dreaming for something better, dreaming of being famous dreams are real they just don't come true and when they do it is the best dream of all

She wanted something different she didn't want to steal and beg for money.

Mia stopped to look at her reflection in a store window her piercing blue eyes looked tired and drained of Joy .She tried to fix her hat. That was impossible to keep nice. She had alopecia Univeralisis She looked at herself she hated how short she was she hated how skinny she looked she felt anorexic she fixed her purple basketball shorts and Blue top. She sighed and continued on her way she had to get some money to buy some shampoo and soap. She was so hungry she need some money. She turned to see some kids playing Basketball she loved basketball however she was winded when she played she sighed as she walked past the court. She walked past the skateboard park and sighed. Skateboarding was out as well she looked down at the ground and saw twenty dollars she picked it up and stuffed it in her pocket. As Mia looked around the park she sighed saw families out and about. She longed for a family. She wanted to be the youngest. That way she could have older siblings to look up to. Mia sighed and sat down. She looked around she saw a man and women with their kids she went over to them.

"Excuse me?"

"Yes" the women replied

"Um I lost my money and I need to get home to Burbank do you think you could spare some change?" Mia asked

The man pulled out five dollars

"Oh thank you sir thanks for your kindness" Mia responded as she walked away.

She was able to get twenty dollars. She went to the nearest dollar store. She bought some shampoo, soap, some Red and Blue Gatorade, Nerds, Runts and some Granola bars she paid for everything.

Mia left the dollar store.

She went to the local swimming pool she took a shower. She changed into fresh clothes and went to the nearest homeless shelter. She lived there at night she never felt safe her hats would often go missing then she would have to steal one from the beach. She felt terrible for stealing. The worst part was Blain used her alopecia to get money calming his sister had Leukemia and needed treatment. Mia ran away. She couldn't stand being a street kid she had to find something soon

Her dreams had to come true soon didn't they? She sighed as she bedded down for the night dreaming of something to come true. It just had to turn around right?

Narvel sat in the race box with Reba as they watched Shelby race. Reba glanced over at a mother with a girl who was about eleven years old. She smiled at the young girl. She turned back to the race. She loved Shelby but something always felt like it was missing. She had always wanted more kids. The older she got the less likely that became. She had always wanted a little girl. Another red head.  
>Narvel looked over at the same women with the little girl he had always wanted another daughter he loved. Brandon Chastity, and Shawna but he had always wanted more kids with Reba. He loved having Shelby but he was grown up he didn't need his parents much anymore Brandon was married to Kelly he had kids of his own with another on the way. He turned to see Reba watching the race. He was going to have to talk to her about what was on his mind.<p>

Reba and Narvel were lying in bed Reba blurted out, "Narvel I want more kids" she shook her head that reminded her Barbra Jean in the Reba episode where she wanted more kids with Brock.

"Reba I do to but we are too old to have our own"

"I was thinking of adopting"

"Lots of celebrity couples adopt. Were you thinking from another country?"

"No from here a girl with red hair and blue eyes abut age ten. The same age Corinna Gill"

Narvel nodded

"We could look into it"

"Yeah but l want to make sure she is the right one"

"We will Reba. We have to in our situation"

"Narvel that's not what I meant. I want to Pray about it and wait on an answer from the lord."

Narvel nodded. That suited him fine. He kissed Reba he got down onto bed nothing more needed to be said.


End file.
